lasjanfandomcom-20200215-history
Duas to protect from Jinns
Category A - Very strong and useful Duas in this regards ➤'SEEKING PROTECTION USING QURANIC VERSES ' I) Reciting Aayat al-Kursiy (al-Baqarah 2:255)' '''Everyday preferably thrice morning and evening i.e. whenever u get up and as soon as Maghrib falls or you can also read it once. there is no limit or restriction so as to how many times should we recite.' (Sahih Bukhari, Hadith 4624, 3101) 'II) ' Reciting the below mentioned Surahs (preferable to read 3 times morning and evening each) are compulsory with proper pronunciation - * Surah Al Ikhlas * Surah Al Falaq * Surah Al Nas (al-Tirmidhi, 2058, al-Nasaa’i, 5494, Ibn Maajah, 3511, Saheeh al-Jaami’, 4905) It is Related by Imaam ad-Daarimee (in his Sunan 3382 & 3383) from ‘Abdullah bin Mas’ood-may Allah be pleased with him that he said: “Whoever recites ten verses from Soorat-ul-Baqarah at night time the shaytaan will not enter the house that evening until the morning, (i.e ) the first four verses of Soorat-ul-Baqarah, Aayat-ul-Kursee and the two verses after it, in addition to the three last verses of Soorat-ul-Baqarah beginning with: {…To Allah belongs what is in the heavens…} ” And in another narration: “…Shaytaan or anything he dislikes will not come near him nor his family that day, and it is not recited over a mentally ill person except that he will recover from his illness.” (At-Tabaraanee in Kabeer 8673, al-Haythamee in Majma’ 17014, Al-Baa’eeth-ul-Hatheeth p54). 'This is how it is read : ' 1. Start with first 4 verses of Surah Baqarah 2. Then stop and read complete Ayatul Kursi (verse 255) 3. Then read two more verses i.e after you complete ayatul Kursi read the following 2 more verses after it (verses 256 & 257). 4. Then finally read the last three verses of Surah Baqrah. These combined verses from different parts of surah baqrah make it 10 verse in total '''III) حَسْبِ اللهُ لا إله إلا هو، عليه توكلت و هو ربَ العرش العظيم ' ''Hasbi Allaahu laa ilaaha illa huwa, ‘alayhi tawakkaltu wa huwa Rabb ul-‘arsh il-‘azeem Allah is sufficient for me. none has the right to be worshipped but He. in Him I put my trust and He is the Lord of the Mighty Throne)” (Sunan Abu Dawud, 5081) '''IV) Reciting the last two aayahs of Soorat al-Baqarah (verse no. 285 & 286) at the beginning of the night. These are the aayahs which are very strong against shaitaan and evil (Sahih Muslim 807). It was narrated from al-Nu’maan ibn Basheer (may Allaah be pleased with him) that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “Allah inscribed a book two thousand years before He created the heavens and the earth, from which the last two aayahs of Soorat al-Baqarah were revealed. If they are recited for three nights, no shaytaan (devil)will remain in the house. (al-Tirmidhi 2882, Saheeh al-Jaami’ 1799) ➤ PROTECTION USING DUAS PROVEN FROM SUNNAH V) 'It was narrated from Abu Hurayrah that the Messenger of Allaah (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “Whoever says 'لاَ إِلَهَ إِلاَّ اللَّهُ، وَحْدَهُ لاَ شَرِيكَ لَهُ، لَهُ الْمُلْكُ وَلَهُ الْحَمْدُ، وَهْوَ عَلَى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدِيرٌ Laa ilaaha ill-Allaah wahdahu laa shareeka lah, lahu’l-Mulk wa lahu’l-hamd wa huwa ‘ala kulli shay’in Qadeer one hundred times in the day, will have a reward equivalent to that of freeing ten slaves, one hundred hasanahs (good deeds) will be recorded for him, and one hundred sayi’ahs (bad deeds) will be erased from his record, and it will be protection for him from the Shaytaan for that day, until evening comes. No one could achieve any better than him except the one who does more than he did.” (al-Bukhaari 31119, Muslim 2691) VI) Preferable to recite the below 3 times each - morning (preferably whenever you get up) and evening (maghrib). There is no limit or restriction so as to how many times should we recite. Please note certain duas have the number of times mentioned in them like the one mentioned below: '' '''بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الَّذِي لَا يَضُرُّ مَعَ اسْمِهِ شَيْءٌ فِي الأَرْضِ وَلَا فِي السَّمَاءِ، وَهُوَ السَّمِيعُ العَلِيمُ Bismillaah alladhi laa yadurr ma’a ismihi shay’un fi’l-ardi wa laa fi’l-samaa’i wa huwa al-samee’ al-‘aleem VII) ' 'أَعُوذُ بِكَلِمَاتِ اللهِ التَّامَّةِ مِنْ كُلِّ شَيْطَانٍ وَهَامَّةٍ، وَمِنْ كُلِّ عَيْنٍ لَامَّةٍ A'udhu bi kalimaat Allaahi ttaammati min kulli shaytaanin wa haammah wa min kulli ‘aynin laammah I seek refuge in the perfect words of Allaah, from every devil and every poisonous reptile, and from every evil eye. The Dua mentioned above, is the Dua which Rasool s.a.w used to recite to protect Al-Hassan r.a and Al-Hussayn r.a. (Sunan al-Tirmidhee 2060, Sunan Abu Dawood 4737, Sunan Ibn Maajah 3525) And he would say: “Thus Ibraaheem used to seek refuge with Allaah for Ishaaq and Ismaa’eel عليهم السلام.” (Saheeh al-Bukhaaree 3371, Ahaadeeth al-Anbiyaa’, 3120) VIII) ' أَعُوذُ بِكَلِمَاتِ اللَّهِ التَّامَّاتِ مِنْ شَرِّ مَا خَلَقَ' A’oodhu bi kalimaatiAllaah hitaammahti min sharri ma khalaq Recite thrice. The Prophet (s.a.w) said: “Whoever stops to rest and says, ‘A’oodhu bi kalimaat Allaah il-taammah min sharri ma khalaq (I seek refuge in the perfect words of Allaah from the evil of that which He has created),’ nothing will harm him until he moves on from that place.” (Muslim, al-Dhikr wa’l-Du’aa, 4881) IX) ' 'لاَ إِلَهَ إِلاَّ اللَّهُ وَحْدَهُ لاَ شَرِيكَ لَهُ لَهُ الْمُلْكُ وَلَهُ الْحَمْدُ يحي و يميتوَهُوَ عَلَى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدِير Laa ilaaha ill-Allaah wahdahu laa shareeka lah, lahu’l-Mulk wa lahu’l-hamd yuhyi wa yumeet wa huwa ‘ala kulli shay’in Qadeer There is no God but Allaah alone, with no partner or associate, His is the Dominion and to Him be praise, He gives life and gives death, and He has power over all things. (Muslim 1/418, Ahmad, At-Tirmithi 5/515, Ahmad 4/227. Ibn Al-Qayyim Al-Jawziyyah's Zaadul-Ma'ad 1/300) Recite once after every fardh prayer, except Maghrib and Fajr wherein this has to be recited 10 times. Umarah bin Shabib As-Saba’i narrated that the Messenger of Allah said: “Whoever says: none has the right to be worshipped but Allah, Alone, without partner, to Him belongs all that exists, and to Him belongs the praise, He gives life and causes death, and He is powerful over all things, (La Ilaha Illallahu Wahdahu La Sharika Lahu Lahul-Mulku Wa Lahul-Hamdu, Yuhyi Wa Yumitu Wa Huwa ala Kulli Shai’in Qadir)’ ten times at the end of Al-Maghrib - Allah shall send for him protectors to guard him from Shaitan until he reaches morning, and Allah writes for him ten good deeds, Mujibat, and He wipes from him ten of the destructive evil deeds, and it shall be for him the equal of freeing ten believing slaves.” (Jami` at-Tirmidhi 3534 3468, Sunan Ibn Majah 3798, Muwatta Maalik Book 15 Hadith 20, Sahih Muslim Book 35 Hadith 6508) Category B - One can also recite these extra Duas for protection or cure X) ' 'أَعُوذُ بِكَلِمَاتِ اللهِ التَّامَّةِ. مِنْ غَضَبِهِ، وَعِقَابِهِ، وَشَرِّ عِبَادِهِ، وَمِنْ هَمَزَاتِ الشَّيَاطِينِ، وَأَنْ يَحْضُرُونِ A’oodhu bi kalimaat-illaah il-taammati min ghadabihi wa ‘iqaabihi, wa min sharri ‘ibaadihi wa min hamazaat al-shayaateeni wa an yahduroon I seek refuge in the perfect words of Allaah from His wrath and punishment, from the evil of His save and from the evil promptings of the devils and from their presence (Muwatta Maalik, Book 51, Hadith 9 XI) اللهم رَبَّ النَّاسِ أَذْهِبِ الْبَاسَ وَاشْفِ أَنْتَ الشَّافِي لاَ شِفَاءَ إِلاَّ شِفَاؤُكَ شِفَاءً لاَ يُغَادِرُ سَقَمًا Allahuma Rabb al-naas, adhhib il-ba’s, washfi anta al-Shaafi laa shifaa’a illa shifaa’uka shifaa’an laa yughaadir saqaman '' O Allah! Lord of the people, remove the hardship, grant cure for you are a great healer . There is no cure but through your healing (Power) which leaves no illness behind. The above Dua was recited by Prophet s.a.w on his companions to remove evil eye. (Saheeh Muslim, Book 26 Hadith 5435) '''XII)'. There is also the Ruqyah by means of which Jibreel A.S treated the Prophet (s.a.w): بِاسْمِ اللهِ أَرقِيك ، مِن كُلِّ شَيْءٍ يُؤذِيك ، مِن شَرِّ كُلِّ نَفسٍ أَو عَينٍ حَاسِدٍ ، اللَّهُ يَشفِيكَ ، بِاسمِ اللَّهِ أَرقِيكَ Bismillaah urqeeka min kulli shay’in yu’dheeka, wa min sharri kulli nafsin aw ‘aynin haasid Allaah yashfeek, bismillaah urqeek In the name of Allaah I perform Ruqyah for you, from every thing that is harming you, from the evil of every soul or envious eye may Allaah heal you, in the name of Allaah I perform ruqyah for you. (Sahih Muslim, Al Salaam 4056) This should be repeated three times. And Allaah knows best. ” XIII) اَللَّهُمَّ إِنِّي أَسْأَلُكَ اَلْعَافِيَةَ فِي دِينِي, وَدُنْيَايَ, وَأَهْلِي, وَمَالِي, ' اَللَّهُمَّ اسْتُرْ عَوْرَاتِي, وَآمِنْ رَوْعَاتِي, وَاحْفَظْنِي مِنْ بَيْنِ يَدَيَّ, ' وَمِنْ خَلْفِي, وَعَنْ يَمِينِي, وَعَنْ شِمَالِي, وَمِنْ فَوْقِي, ' وَأَعُوذُ بِعَظَمَتِكَ أَنْ أُغْتَالَ مِنْ تَحْتِي' Ibn ’Umar (RAA) narrated, ‘The Messenger of Allah (sallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam) never failed to say these words in the morning and the evening: “O Allah! I ask you for pardon and well-being in my religious and worldly affairs, and my family and my wealth. O Allah! Cover my weaknesses and set at ease my dismay. O Allah! Preserve me from the front and from behind and on my right and on my left and from above, and I seek refuge with you lest I be swallowed up by the earth.” (An-Nasa’i 566, Ibn Majah 3871, Al-Hakim 1/517-518, Bulugh al Maraam Book 16 Hadeeth 1660) XIV) أَعُوذُ بِاللَّهِ الْعَظِيمِ وَبِوَجْهِهِ الْكَرِيمِ وَسُلْطَانِهِ الْقَدِيمِ مِنَ الشَّيْطَانِ الرَّجِيمِ When the Messenger of Allaah -sallAllaahu alayhi wa sallam-would enter the Masjid he would say: A’outhu bil-lahil ‘atheem, wa bi-wajhihil-kareem, wa bi-sultanihil-qadeem min ‘ash-shayanir-rajeemi (I seek refuge with Allaah The Supreme and with His Noble Face, and His eternal authority from the accursed shaytaan) Then he (s.a.w) said: if someone says this supplication then the shaytaan says: "this person has been protected from me for the rest of the day." (Saheeh al-Kalima at-Tayyib’ of Ibn Taymeeyah and Sunan Abi Dawud 466) XV) Ja’far bin Sulaymaan ad-Duba’ee narrated: Aboo at-Tayyaaj narrated to us, he said: “I said to ‘Abdur-Rahmaan bin Khanbash at-Tameemee – and he was an old man – ‘did you reach the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم (during his lifetime)?’ He said, ‘Yes.’ He said: ‘So I said: How did the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم act on the night the shayaateen plotted against him?’ So he said: ‘Indeed the shayaateen descended that night upon the Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم from the valleys and mountain paths, and amongst them was a shaytaan, in his hand was a flame of fire, wanting to burn the face of Messenger of Allaah صلى الله عليه وسلم with it. So Jibreel – عليه السلام – descended to him and said: ‘O Muhammad! Say: أَعُوذُ بكَلِمَاتِ اللهِ التَّامَّاتِ الَّتِي لَا يُجَاوِزُهُنَّ بَرٌّ ولَا فَاجرٌ مِنْ شّرِّ مَا خَلقَ، ' 'وبَرَأَ وذَرَأَ، ومِنْ شَرِّ مَا يَنْزِلُ مِنَ السَّمَاءِ وِمنْ شَرِّ مَا يَعْرُجُ فيهَا، ' ومِن شَرِّ مَا ذَرَأَ في الأَرْضِ ومِنْ شَرِّ مَا يَخْرُجُ مِنْهَا، وِمنْ شَرِّ فِتَنِ اللَّيْلِ والنَّهارِ،' ' ومِنْ شَرِّ كُلِّ طارِقٍ إِلَّا طَارِقاً يَطْرُقُ بخَيْرٍ يَا رَحْمَنُ' I seek refuge by the complete, perfect words of Allaah, which no righteous one nor wicked one can exceed, from the evil of what He has created, and from the evil of what descends from the heavens, and from the evil of what ascends to them, and from the evil of what is sown in the earth and is created, and from the evil of what comes out from it, and from the evil of the fitan of the night and the day, and from the evil of everyone who comes knocking, except for the one who comes knocking with khayr, O Rahmaan! So it (this du’aa) extinguished their fire, and Allaah تبارك و تعالى defeated them.” (Suyootee in al-Jaami’ al-Kabeer 1/11/2, at-Tabaraanee in al-Kabeer, Ibnus-Sunnee in ‘Amalul-Yawmi wal-Laylah Ahmad 3/319, and Ibnus-Sunnee 631) As-Saheehah 840, Al-’Aqeedah At-Tahaawiyyah p.133. See laso Majma’uz-Zawaa’id, 10/127) XVI) Say: it (the Qur'an) is a healing for those who believe, a guide and healing (Soorah Fusilaat: 44) In Accordance to the Above verse, we can use Quran as a cure. [Author's personal experience note: One such verse which has been useful for me, my family and many others whom I know personally is the last 2 verses of Surah Al Qalam i.e Surah no. 68 verses 51-52. Yyou may recite these 7 times or as as many times as you wish. This is because the cause of the revelation of these verses was when the disbelievers were trying to cast an evil eye on the prophet (s.a.w). So this verse really helps relieve headaches and other diseases caused by evil eye and its likes. Other verses that have been proven beneficial in curing are : Al Faatiha (very beneficial) , Surah Yunus verse 57, Surah Nahl verse 69, Surah al Isra verse 82, Surah al Muminoon verse 115, Surah Ash-Shuara verse 80] Category:Jinn Category:Dua